Sueño
by Amateratsu
Summary: a tenido pesadillas por mucho tiempo, pero esa noche todo cambiara para el.sonadow como siempre xp


Bueno e vuelto después de un tiempo, perdón pero no pode continuar mi anterior fic, ya que no quedo como yo quería así que no lo seguiré, pero si se me ocurrió otro para compensarlo, un poco espero que les guste, es que la verdad yo soy mejor en los one-shots que en los largos -.-, discúlpenme o 

Ahora si al FIC!!! nOn

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oscuridad, todo era oscuridad. No sabia donde estaba, que era lo hacia ahí, pero había algo, un nombre, un nombre que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza como si llamara a esa persona...

…"sonic"….

Solo eso se repetía en su cabeza, pero que significaba, por que lo llamaba, ¿quien era el?, ¿quien era sonic?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Solo un ataque mas y biolizar estaría destruido, al reunir una cantidad de energía se lanzo hacia el, eliminándolo, entonces el y el otro erizo reunieron sus poderes para regresar a la colonia ARK a su lugar, la tierra había vuelto a salvarse y esta ves por dos grandes héroes._

_Pero algo salio mal, hubo una baja de energía y lo único que vio fue a el cayendo a la tierra._

…"_SHADOW!!!!"…_

Otra pesadilla… no… una triste realidad, ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que shadow había caído a la atmósfera y desde ese entonces sonic había caído en una gran depresión, después de todo, ¿Cómo te sentirías después de perder a la persona de quien te enamoraste? Si así es amor, se había enamorado de shadow, no sabia como, no sabia en que momento, pero lo hizo.

Sonic ya estaba arto de soñar lo mimo cada noche, ya no, ya no quería soñar lo mismo, por que, por que lo torturaban, el había tenido la culpa, debió ayudarlo, por que tenían que recordárselo. Lagrimas habían aparecido en los ojos de sonic, ojos de color esmeralda intensos, que antes brillaban como la misma master esmeralda, hora opacos y llorosos desde aquel incidente.

Sus amigos trataron de animarlo, pero lo único que hacia era sonreír falsamente y decir "_no se preocupen, estoy bien_", ellos sabían que eso no era cierto y Amy no ayudaba mucho mas bien lo empeoraba, siempre hacia un comentario sobre shadow, por que ella pensaba darle celos al erizo azul (N/A: ¬¬), lo único que conseguía era que sonic ya no la quisiera ver, ni escuchar (N/A: no lo culparía).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como siempre sonic se estaba tomando un baño en la tina, lo hacia para relajarse después de todo se iría a dormir y seguiría soñando la misma pesadilla.

Sonic suspiro y tomo algo que estaba sobre sus guantes que se había quitado antes de bañarse, era uno de los anillo de shadow, era el único recuerdo de shadow que tenia y siempre lo llevaba en su muñeca derecha, que le hacia sentir que shadow estaba con el.

Sonic salio de la tina y se puso una pijama que le quedaba holgada, le hacia parecer mas niño de lo que era, si se podía, se puso unos calcetines y se metía a la cama arropándose con el temor de siempre de volver a tener esas pasadillas y se durmió, el erizo azul no se fijo que su esmeralda brillaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había ningún cambio todo seguía igual, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, el manto negro, pero que era eso?, una luz?, una luz en esta oscuridad, poco a poco se acerco con cuidado, y vio a un pequeño erizo azul, echo un ovillo, como queriendo protegerse de algo: el al verlo le causo un calido sentimiento en el pecho, pero al ver su temor una gran angustia se apodero de el, entonces lo abrazo, solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sus sentimientos le decían.

Sonic al principio sintió frió, pero después sintió una gran calidez, calidez que solo alguien le hacia sentir, unos brazos rodeándolo, se sentía tan cómodo, muy diferente a sus otras pesadillas, poco a poco empezó a despertar

Vio despertar al pequeño erizo, lo primero que lo impacto fueron sus ojos que el ya había visto antes

"_sonic"_

Ya lo recordaba el había caído de la colonia espacial ARK, mientras sonic gritaba su nombre. Ya lo entendía el por que de ese nombre por que llamarlo sin cesar, era por que quería verlo, al faker, a su rival, a su amor, a su todo y ahora lo tenia ahí entre sus brazos, que lo miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos como la esmeralda que siempre le a gustado tener consigo, por que le recuerda a sonic

Sonic vio a shadow pensando que tenia otra vez la pesadilla, pero noto que algo no encajaba, estaban rodeados de una gran oscuridad, y solo estaban ellos dos, también noto que estaba en los brazos de shadow, cosa que hizo sonrojarse

-sonic-

-shadow-dijo sonic derramando lágrimas, a shadow le sorprendió que empezara a llorar, y le seco sus lágrimas

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupado

-por que… por que este es un sueño…. y tu en verdad no estas - dijo mientras seguía llorando

-¿por que piensas que es un sueño?-

-por que desde que caíste e tenido pesadillas de cuando eso pasa, de cuando te pierdo …de cuando te fuiste de mi lado-

A shadow le sorprendió oír de eso, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez talvez solo talvez…-sonic…tu… ¿que sientes por mi?

Sonic no estaba seguro de decirle la respuesta pero después recordó que era un sueño y viéndole los ojos a su "sueño" le dijo –yo te amo…desde que te fuiste solo he pensado en ti, nunca podré olvidar ese incidente

El corazón le latía mas rápido sentía que se ahogaba, no podía hablar, así. Que lo expreso acercándose a el y posando sus labios sobre los de sonic. Sonic se sentía tan bien, era un verdadero sueño y uno una de sus ya acostumbradas pesadillas.

Shadow había recostado a sonic, quedando el sobre el erizo azul. El beso se había durado mucho y sus pulmones les pedían aire así que tuvieron que separar, en eso shadow pudo apreciar una imagen única, ahí estaba sonic sonrojado con un brillo único en sus ojos y llevando una pijama muy holgada, los hacia ver sensualmente inocente, era una gran tentación para su cuerpo y sus sentidos, y así volvió a abalanzarse sobre "su presa".

Sonic lo único que hacia era sentir, sentir como ese erizo negro le robaba el aliento, sentir como besaba su cuello, nunca había tenido sueños de ese tipo pero se sentían tan bien, no quería que parara.

Shadow empezó a bajar más, mientras desabrochaba la parte superior de la pijama, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde su boca había pasado, entonces llego al borde del pantalón, de un solo tirón se los quito al pequeño erizo, sus hormonas ya no soportaban mas, debía tomar a ese erizo azul. Subió la mirada y vio que sonic respiraba agitadamente, tenia el rostro muy sonrojado.

Sintió que lo miraban, así que abrió sus ojos y noto que shadow lo miraba como intentando decirle.

-shadow? –

-quieres…que…continué? –

Sonic no estaba seguro ya que no sabia que era lo que se supone que seguía, así que solo asintió, confiando en shadow

La ultima forma de vida al ver que su pequeño asentía continuo su labor y metió un dedo en la pequeña abertura entre las piernas de sonic, vio que esta derramaba lagrimas por el dolor así que empezó a moverlo para que se acostumbrara, después de que vio que se relajaba, metió otro y después el tercero, cuando sonic se había acostumbrado, se posiciono entre sus piernas, sonic había, por instinto, enrollado su piernas en la cintura de el erizo negro. Shadow comenzó a entrar lentamente, sonic volvió a derramar lagrimas, shadow había entrado por completo en el y se había quedado quieto permitiéndole a sonic acostumbrarse.

Sonic sentía mucho dolor al principio, pero pronto había pasado para convertirse en una hola de placer, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de quien lo tenía en ese estado y empezó a dar pequeños gemidos cerca de la oreja del otro, dando a entender que siguiera.

Shadow empezó a envestir a un ritmo lento pero después lo acelero, mientras oía al erizo debajo de él gemir más fuerte, pidiendo más y eso es lo que le daba.

-AH….AH….SHAH!...AH…. SHADOW!!!!- grito sonic cuando llego al orgasmo

-ah!!…ah!!… sonic!!….ah!!…te amo!!!- dijo mientras llegaba por igual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, que sueño, fue tan diferente, no fue un recuerdo de ese incidente, empezó muy lindo y después… sonic se sonrojo al recordar, fue muy hermoso, y con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro es como empezó su despertar, bueno tenia que levantarse, cuando iba a hacerlo, noto que algo se lo impedía y levantando la mirada, vio que estaba el, shadow, o dios que significada acoso el sueño fue verdadero, acaso shadow lo amaba. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto un par de rubís lo observaban

-buen día- dijo el erizo negro, sacando a sonic de sus pensamiento, de pronto sintió que se le abalanzaba sobre el mientras este lo besaba y lloraba

-shadow…estas…vivo…enton…ses…no…fue...un…. sueño-dijo entrecortada mente por los besos que le daba, sintió que shadow lo abrazaba por la cintura haciendo que se acercara mas a el, parando sus beso y convirtiéndolos en un solo beso apasionado

-claro que estoy vivo, pensaste que moriría tan fácilmente- dijo, cuando se rompió el beso, sonriendo sarcásticamente- aun que no me explico como Salí de ese lugar tan raro-

-pues….- empezó por decir sonic, pero se vio interrumpido por un brillo que surgía de su lado así que volteo al igual que shadow, y notaron que eran las dos esmeraldas chaos, la rojo que le pertenecía a sonic y la verde que era perteneciente a shadow – bueno creo que eso responde la duda- dijo mientras miraba al otro

El otro solo sonrió y volvió a empezar otro beso, el calor de la habitación se hizo presente y cuando estaba por avanzar a mas sonic se separo de el y se levanto de la cama

-tendrás que atraparme primero si quieres seguir – con su usual carácter y en menos de un segundo salio de la habitación

-ya veras cuando te atrape!!!-grito mientras salía de la cama y se echaba a correr tras del otro. En esa casa se empezaron a escuchar risas, risas que hacia tiempo no se escuchaban

Bien ¿como lo tomarían los demás? no lo sabían, pero no les importaba lo único que importaba es que estuvieran juntos, claro que primero deberían saber que shadow sigue vivo, y arreglar cierto asunto con cierta eriza fastidiosa de nombre amy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espero que les haya gustado, manden review

Para ustedes Rei-chan n.n


End file.
